monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amazoness/@comment-65.100.146.86-20140901122556/@comment-4407082-20141008074420
No, Mamono would NOT avoid nearly all Sith Lords. VERY FEW got to the level of Sidious. Darth Vader WITHOUT A DOUBT would be accepted by MGs considering his entire reason for falling and redemption was love, he would be raped until he comes to love his waifu as he did Padme and then gets redeemed. As Monster sex heal physical injuries, Vader would in time heal his injuries and attain 100% potential. Likely what would happen from there is that Vader would face Darth Sidious along with his MG wife and would defeat him, liberating the galaxy...... and most likely giving the Monster Lord a Galactic Empire so she can spread monster love through all the Galaxy. Cound Dooku - Certaintly would be accepted. Darth Plagueis (Sidious's teahcer) - Would be accepted, he had some redeeming qualities and geniuinely came to care for Sidious, which got him killed. A lot of Sith Lords - Most Sith Lords were driven by their passion and thought what they were doing was the right thing to do. Very few people got to the level of Sidious where he KNEW what he was doing was bad, he KNEW was the bad guy and actually enjoyed it. Sith Lords that would be rejected: MAYBE Darth Maul - He was trained as a Sith from childhood and pretty much taken away his sensibility. Though it is possible that he could still be redeemed if you can lump his evilness to childhood trauma for Sidious's abuse. Darth Sidious - No explanation. As Galactic Emperor engaged in genocides FOR FUN. He knew he was the bad guy and fucking loved it. His ultimate goal was to become a Black Hole of The Force engulfing the galaxy and eventually the universe leaving it devoid of life. The Son of Mortis - He was actually the physical manifestaion of the Dark Side. Though he was way less evil than Sidious....... actually going by his personality is possible he would get sexed up too. The only reason I put him here is because he IS the darkside and not a human anymore so MGs would have nothing to rape as he is pure energy. About Sauron, the only reason he would be in this category is because he is not a human, so he is in the list only because of that, like the Son of Mortis. Sauron was once good and actually geniuinely repented when they defeated Melkor the first time, I think at least Pre-Numenor Sauron wouldn't enter the list if he was a human man. It is to note MGs rape not only human men, but humanoids too that are very close to men, for example it is logical to assume Elf men get raped too. You have to be actually outright non human and different to be out, as far as I know, I could be wrong on this one, as in the Elf article there is not a single mention of male Elfs so its possible even non monster Efls are all female.